Nobody Til' You
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Sango Tajiya has the worst luck ever. She’s eighteen years old, and works at the Bath and Body Works as a parttime job. Between that and her last year of high school, she dreams of making the big time as a singer. Full Summary Inside! !HIATUS!
1. How I Made the Big Time

Konichiwa! I've got writer's block on DH, so I decided to write this! I'm thinking about revising chapters of DH, so review on that story and tell me! I hope you like this fic! I got a positive review I got from a , Lady Lilacks. So this chapter is being slightly revised and put back on with the 2nd chapter. I want to think the others that reviewed, and I will tell some more in the second chap.

Summary: Sango Tajiya has the worst luck ever. She's eighteen years old, and works at the Bath and Body Works as a part-time job. Between that and her last year of high school, she dreams of making the big time as a singer. Oh, she's found a company that would accept her. Problem is, all her songs are love songs, but she has no love life. The only way the company will accept her is to find herself a boyfriend. But don't worry Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha will help her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sango or any other Inuyasha characters. I also don't own any of the songs that appear, or Bath and Body Works! They all belong to the creators, and/or writers.

Nobody Til' You

Ch. 1

How I Made the Big Time

Sango opened her eyes as her alarm clock went off. She hit the button to turn it off before slowly rising. Today was Saturday. '_I have to go into work this afternoon. Oh my gosh! I have a meeting with the owner of Starz R Us! I have to get ready!'_ Sango thought running to the bathroom.

She was in and out in 10 minutes flat. She walked to her closet, her wet feet leaving spots on her plush pink carpet. Sango's wet black hair hung limply a little below her waist. Dark brown eyes scanned her closet for the proper attire. Her searching eyes landed on a white shirt, a black jacket, and a long black skirt. Sango decided she would try the business appeal. She pulled her wet hair up in a bun, deciding she would deal with it later. She pulled out the said items and put them on. Sango searched her dresser for her pantyhose. She found some tan ones and pulled them on with some difficulty. Sango quickly went back to her closet to look for some dress heels. She dug through her closet for five minutes before deciding to take all her shoes out to find the one pair. It took her another five before she pulled them out in triumph. Sango laid them by the closed door and went to the bathroom to do her hair.

She didn't put any makeup on save for her pink eye shadow. It was her trademark eye shadow, the only eye shadow she would ever wear. Sango let her wet hair down from the soaking wet ponytail holder. She pulled out her hair dryer from under the counter, before she blew her hair dry. Sango took a brush after she was done and brushed her hair before picking up a thick ponytail holder and some bobby pins. She took all of her hair and twisted it before making it wrap around in a circle at the back of her head. She put the thick ponytail holder on her hair, keeping it in place. She used the pins to pin up any loose hairs at the base of her hair. She grabbed the other wet ponytail holder and put it in a drawer.

She went back to her room and over to her dresser. She went to her cherry maple jewelry box, which was on top of her oak dresser. Now that she looked at her room, most of the wooden furniture was cherry maple or oak. Her bed frame, the hanging mirror, and the vanity she never used were all oak or cherry maple. The real stuff to. She reached her hand into the opened jewelry box to pull out a beautiful necklace with a crystal angel. As she pulled it out she smiled, _' Mother gave this to me. Right before she died, she called me to her. She took the necklace off herself and had me lean forward so she could put it on me. I remember her telling me to never loose and to always keep it, then a guardian angel would always be with me for as long as I kept it.' _Sango got lost in thought.

Sango's mother had died in childbirth. Her father had left them when Sango was fifteen, and Kohaku was eight. Her fathers insurance had paid well, considering they rented this apartment, could furnish it, and could buy Sango a nice used car. Problem was, she had to get a part-time job to pay the bill for the apartment. The deaths of her parents made her mostly only trust Kagome and a few other people. She had warded off men completely after her father's death.

Her parents were also part of the inspiration for singing. It also gave her a sense of freedom when she sang. Kohaku and her best friend Kagome gave her support and never let her doubt her talent. If she needed them to read some lyrics she wrote and give her their opinion, they were ready, or if she wanted them to listen to her sing a new song, they were always ready to give her their time. Kagome had helped her make the demo she had given the company. Sango couldn't pay the entire fee, so Kagome chipped in. She made the demo and sent the demo and her resume to some record companies. One in her hometown had called her and they had made an appointment to meet her and discuss some legal mumbo jumbo. She was overjoyed after she got off the phone. She had hugged Kohaku and called Kagome after she got off the phone. Kagome had taken her out to supper in celebration the very next night. Her dream had finally come true!

Sango stopped remembering and glanced at the clock mounted on the wall opposite of her bed. 8:30. She had an hour before she was supposed to be there. Sango picked up her small black purse and her dress heels before exiting her room. She closed the door and went to Kohaku's. Sango banged on it calling,

"Kohaku! If you're not up, get up! I'll be back in ten minutes if you're not up!" She yelled before going down the short hallway, to the living room.

The 30" TV sat caddy-corner from the couch and love seat. The TV was surrounded by the entertainment center. The dvd player, satellite, xbox, and playstation 2 were also present. There was a lay-z boy recliner on the other side of the couch. A mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the furniture. The plush dark blue carpet was clean, considering she and Kohaku split all the chores of the house.

Sango continued on to the kitchen that had a fruit scheme. Sango didn't care that everywhere you turn there was an apple or banana on the wall. It was Kohaku that despised the wallpaper. At least he liked the floor. It was black and white checkered. They had a small little drop-leaf maple table set against the wall opposite of the counter-tops. The counter tops were black. It had a double sink, the oven on the end of it, the stove beside the oven, the toaster, and the microwave. The cabinets above the counter-top held all of their plates, cups, pots and pans, and other food containers. The drawers under the counter-top held silverware and other cooking utensils. The cabinets under the drawers held cleaning products and some cleaning items. Above the oven there was two cabinet openings where she stored dry foods and cooking oil. There were other numerous cabinets for snacks. On the opposite end of the oven is where they had decided to put the refrigerator. Beside the doorway to the living room was their black and gray cordless phone.

Sango passed all of the other stuff up. She made a beeline for the refrigerator. She pulled the left side open first, _'Hmm.. toaster strudels, frozen sausage patties, white castle mini hamburgers, Ice cream, frozen pizza. Next door!'_ Sango thought slamming the left side shut and opening the right side. She grabbed some leftover pancakes and some syrup. She grabbed the butter as a last minute thought. She set her stuff down by the microwave. Sango put her little purse on the table. She put the syrup in the microwave for 20 seconds. Sango grabbed a butter knife and spread butter over the topside of the pancake she had put on a plate. The syrup dinged and she took the syrup out and put the pancake in. The microwave signaled it was done.

There was a bang and some shuffling from the hallway all the way through the living room to the entrance of the kitchen. Sango looked up to see her little brother in a floppy t-shirt, boxers, and socks. His hair was in a sloppy ponytail and he was yawning.

" It took you exactly 7 minutes to put a t-shirt and socks on and put your hair in a ponytail? Honestly Kohaku!" Sango said in bemusement. He blinked tiredly at her and slurred out,

"Why do I have to get up so early? I had plans for today." He said moving to the table.

"Because I have a business meeting and I wanted to make sure you got up at a decent time. Besides, what were your plans exactly?" Sango said narrowing her eyes at the last question as she brung her food over to the table. She turned around to get some milk.

"I was gonna get up at 12:30, eat lunch, 1:00 to 1:30, take a long shower that runs up the water bill, 1:30 to 6:30, play games, 6:30 to 7, watch Rave Master, 7 to 8:30, eat supper and listen to music, 8:30 to 9, watch Yu Yu Hakusho, 9 to 9:30, use 3-way calling with Souta to prank call people, 9:30 to 10, watch Ruroni Kenshin, 10 to 11, prank call more people with Souta, 11 to 12, watch Fullmetal Alchemist and Ghost in the shell, and sleep from then on. That _wa_s my schedule." Kohaku said laying his head on the table. Sango rolled her eyes and put her glass on the table.

"Well, I'm sorry your excellency, but there is more to life. Actually, there isn't much more to life." Sango said beginning to eat.

"What prank calls were you going to use anyway, Kohaku?"

"The eight ball one, then the White house one, then we were gonna screw with this one person's head a little before we call people and play music when they pick up." Kohaku said raising his head and smiling a little.

"Make sure to do the White house one for sure, Kohaku! It's the best." Sango said dumping her now dirty dishes. She grabbed her purse and searched through it for her car keys. She found them and began heading toward the front door. Kohaku followed her and flopped down on the couch.

"Bye bro." She said, ruffling his hair as she walked past.

"Bye sis! Good luck!" He called back looking upside down as she closed the door. He listened to her start her car and drive away before he turned on the TV.

Sango heard her brothers yell and smiled a little. She took the stairs two at a time. Sango pulled the door open to her 95 purple Intrepid. She slid into the driver's side and closed the door, started it and drove away.

Sango arrived at the building 5 minutes before she was supposed to be. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out. She smoothed down her skirt and began the short walk to the entrance. Sango looked in amazement at the building. It was humongous! She shook her head,_ 'You've got to go, stop looking at it like an idiot!' _She told herself. She stepped through the sliding doors and gaped at the huge room. It was beautiful! The walls were pinkish maroon with a beige like strip in the middle of the wallpaper. Instead of tile, the floor was a deep maroon. There was a waiting room to her left and elevators to her right. In front of her was the receptionist's desk. She stopped staring at the room and moved to the receptionist.

"Name and why you're here please. Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked without looking up from the computer she was typing on.

"Sango Tajiya, I'm here for a meeting with Mrs. Kanai. I have an appointment scheduled for 9:30." Sango stated as business like as she could muster.

"Sango Tajiya, Sango Tajiya, Ah, yes here you are! You're the new talent aren't you? Mrs. Kanai has been ecstatic about your music and meeting you. Go on up, 20th floor." The receptionist said pointing to the elevators. Sango smiled and told the woman thank you. Sango walked briskly to the elevators. She pushed the up button and waited. The one on her right dinged. A young man got off hastily and she got on. Sango paid him no mind, and hit the 20th-floor button.

Her anticipation grew as she waited for the ride to be over. The elevator music didn't help her nerves any. It wasn't even music! It was just a bunch of really old songs put into mp3's! Or it could have been orchestra music, she didn't care! It was grating on her nerves. She now understood why that guy had gotten off hastily.

When the elevator stopped she hurried off of it to the only door in the very short hall. She knocked softly and a very feminine,

"Enter" was heard. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The woman behind the desk looked up from some papers she was looking at. She glanced at something in the corner of the paper before a grin spread like wildfire across her face. Sango had already started to make her way across the room.

The plush green carpet and cream walls looked lovely together. Pictures of bands and singers the company had signed were all over the walls. Behind, who she figured had to be Mrs. Kanai, were plaques and certificates that surrounded a big bookshelf. On Mrs. Kanai's desk there were pictures of her and her family, including papers, pens, cds, tapes, her computer and other numerous items.

Before Sango could sit down Mrs. Kanai was up and around her desk shaking Sango's hand and asking her if she had any trouble finding the place. The woman looked about 38. She had friendly brown eyes, a small round nose, and a pretty smile. Her hair was a full set of short bouncing brown curls. She was dressed in a green business suit and black heels.

Sango felt her nervousness fade away as she answered her question. Mrs. Kanai had went back around her desk.

"I didn't have any trouble at all finding this place. It's really hard to miss!" Sango said smiling.

"Oh, you think so?" Mrs. Kanai said with a small laugh.

"I must say Sango, I was excited to meet you! Now I can't wait to start your rise to Stardom!" Mrs. Kanai said in a bubbly voice pulling something out from under a pile of papers.

"If you're ready to sign with us, here's a pen. I need you to sign here and here." Mrs. Kanai said handing Sango a pen and showing her were to sign her name. Sango signed the places indicated and gave her the pen back. Sango was surprised that it had been so easy to sign with them. She was expecting a thick stack of papers she would have to sign 3 times on each. Mrs. Kanai put the contract in a drawer in her desk and laid the pen on her desk.

"Now, for some question. Are you okay with for every year you get to pick out if you want do half of the shows we can set up, and I pick out the other half and you have to do them?"

"Am I fine? Of **course **I'm fine with that." Sango said smiling widely.

"Great! Next question, are you okay with the fact that every year you have to have at least one cd with different songs except for maybe a few?"

"That's better than I expected! I can write songs for an album every year." Sango said, her smile growing.

"Okay, last and most important question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Kanai asked looking at Sango intently. Sango looked surprised before her expression changed. Her stomach plummeted and her smile faltered.

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes, a boyfriend. Do you have one?" Sango's smile completely dropped, replaced with a hint of fear.

"No, I don't. Why should that matter?" Sango said looking down at her lap, then back at Mrs. Kanai with confused and fearful eyes.

"Oh dear. You see Sango, most of your songs are love songs, and the only way my husband will sign you is if you write love songs _and_ have a boyfriend. You see, it would set a better image of you for the public. It would also help you right more amazing songs like the ones you have. I'm so very sorry. How about this, you find yourself someone nice to be your boyfriend. Not someone to play as one either. A real boyfriend that you truly care about. Do you want to try that?" She asked looking at Sango. Sango looked up and gave a faint smile.

"Okay, I'll try that. I'll call you when I've found someone." Sango said.

"Good! I hate to see someone as pretty and talented as you fail. Well, I guess this concludes our meeting. Goodbye Sango." She said standing up and holding her hand out to shake. Her smile was hopeful, believing even.

"Thank you Mrs. Kanai." Sango said standing up and shaking her hand. Sango let go of her handand left the office,silently closing the door behind her. Sango felt so bad. Mrs. Kanai believed in her. She knew she would never find a boyfriend.

She quickly pushed down for the elevator. She got on the left one and hit 1st floor. She didn't even notice the annoying music that played. On the way down she got two more people on the 15th and 8th floor. One got off on the 5th floor and the other of 1st like her. Sango quickly made her way off the elevator, out of the building and to her car. She quickly started her car and drove away. Sango was going 70 in a 55 zone but she didn't care. She sped home and hit the brakes as she parked the car. She hopped out and slowly climbed the stairs to the apartment. Tears slowly welled in her dark brown eyes. By the time she opened the door tears were falling freely.

"Hey sis! How.did..it...go?" Kohaku asked coming from the kitchen, a tub of ice cream in one arm and the remote in the other hand. He quickly sat them down on the table. Sango sat on the couch, she tossed her purse on the table. Kohaku sat down beside her as she spilled out her story and how she had to get a boyfriend. Even Kohaku knew that Sango hadn't dated for years.

"It'll be okay Sango," He said hugging her, "and I'll help you and Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha will help. We'll find you someone. Don't worry!" Kohaku said releasing her from his embrace. She wiped her tears away and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table. She blew her nose.

"You're right Kohaku. I'm being silly. I mean, it's just a guy that I have to find that I like. How hard could that be?" Sango asked getting up and throwing her tissue away.

"I'm gonna call Kagome and then I'm gonna kick your butt in Need For Speed Underground 2!" Sango said grabbing the cordless phone in the kitchen.

"You're on!" Kohaku yelled back at her. He started the game while Sango dialed Kagome's number.

A/N: Lol, my sis got that game for X-mas!

okay, the prank phone calls, the eight ball is when you call a number of someone you know whose going to be home alone. You call the 3 times and ask for eight ball and when they say eight ball doesn't live here you tell them to tell him that thisis his girlfriend and he's supposed to meet you at 8 at the movies. You use something different each time, like "This is his parole officer and he has to be in court at 9 in the morning". Then you call back the 4th time and say, "Hello this is eight ball. Do I have any massages?"

The White house one is when you call someone and tell them you accidentally prank called the White house and now they're tapping the line. You or a friend counts to 20 slowly and then hits a random button like 5 or 9. You do this the whole conversation,. but the second person doesn't need to say anything the whole time.

To screw with someone, what Me and Lauren did is we called Harley and let her see Laurens number, then she called Lauren back. I told Lauren to answer it "Hello Pizza Hut. How may I help you?" Of course Lauren did and the retard Harley thought she had accidentally prank called Pizza Hut. She told her a bunch of crap to put on a pizza, and Lauren told her she couldn't put a meat ,a vegetable, and a fruit on the pizza together because it would cost extra. She told her it was 11 something then Harley gave Lauren her whole address and everything. Harley hung up, Lauren switched back over, told me then we laughed like retards. it was awesome.

Just like it said, when some one answers, you play music of your choice. I once played the Cha Cha Slide on this old lady, and she switched over to her answering machine after she answered. So she got part of the Cha Cha Slide on her answering ,machine. I'm gonna add a section where I have Kohaku and Sango actually prank call someone.

RR People! I will update sooner if I get reviews. Keep your flames to minimum, I'm scared of fire! jk. I'm not that afraid of fire, I just don't like people who are like me, Not opinionated, just always right. Just Read and Review! Ja

PK 12/26/04


	2. The End of Sango's Normal Life

Hello! I think this is the most review's I've gotten on the first chap of a story. Now, Review replies! I'm not gonna put what they wrote.

Lady Lilacks: Thanks for your positive review. I hope you continue to read and give me tips on my writing. I'm glad you think I'm a great writer, 'cause I don't think I'm that great. I'm a 2-bit writer trying to be someone! I hope it's as promising as you think, (sorry, I skip around a lot during my reply's.) If you read the first chapter again, which you probably won't, I wouldn't, you'll notice that I changed some stuff and down toned the info. I am basically going on Sango and Kohaku's relationship by what I wish I had. I goy a sister instead of a brother, and were not really close. We fight all the time and hardly ever compromise. You don't have to be sorry, I know that your review wasn't a flame, a flame would be something like this,

"You're the worst writer ever! Why did you even get on ? You can't write! You might as well go back where you came from!" That's a flame. Your review was what I call a much-needed constructive criticism. Thanks for reviewing! P.S. I'm gonna read your story and review. You can't be that bad of an author. I've read some really bad ones in my years onherebefore I got an account. (scary!)

Nessa03: Thanks for the encouragement ! Keep reading and reviewing!

FlameKittiKitti: Thanks also P! Good luck with your interviews to become a singer!

P.S. Love your name!

sam spur: I'm glad you like it, and you'll receive an email from me as soon as this chapter is finished!

SanMirLover421: Would I pair Sango with anyone else? Keep R and R-ing

Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep reading and reviewing!

Nobody Til' You

Ch. 2

The End of Sango's Normal Life

Sango ran back to the couch and flopped down on it, tucking her legs under her. She kicked off her shoes and took of her jacket, laying it on the back of the couch. She held the one button on the phone until Kagome's number showed. She released the one button and pressed talk. The phone began ringing.

**(Bring) (Bring) (Bri-)**

"Hello, Sunset Shrine. Higurashi residents." Someone answered.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi. Is Kagome there?" Sango asked politely

"Sango? Yes Kagome's here, hold on." Grandpa Higurashi told her. Shouting could be heard and then nothing.

"Hello? Sango are you still there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Okay. -Gasp- How did the interview go? Are you signed with them? Tell me!" Sango laughed before spilling out her story to Kagome, going into full detail. For some reason, Kagome squealed after Sango was done telling her.

"What are you squealing about?"

"-Squeal- I get to help you find a boyfriend-squeal-"

"Err..If it means that much to you." Sango said sweatdropping.

"I'm going to start right now, scheduling dates for you-squeal- This is so exciting!" Kagome said gleefully into the phone. There was another voice on Kagome's end and Kagome replied.

"I have to go Sango, Souta lost Buyo, _again_. How about we meet at Bath and Body Works when you go to work?"

"Okay, that's fine with me. You bring Souta and I'll bring Kohaku. Bye Kagome."

"Okay. Bye.-click-" Sango turned the phone off and laid it on the coffee table. Kohaku was waiting patiently for her the pick up the second controller and build herself a car. Sango slid to the floor to sit beside Kohaku. She picked up the controller and made a light pink car with dark pink flames on the sides. She added front, rear, and side skirts on the car. She gave it a wing and spinners. Sango also added hydraulics and nitro. She finished up and hit start.

The race started. It was sprint. Sango looked at Kohaku's car. It was aqua with dark yellow flames on the side.

"Best 3 out of 5 Sango," Kohaku told her, "sprint, circuit, drift, drag, and outrun."

"Awesome. But, I'm still gonna win!" Sango said smirking at him. The race started with Kohaku in the lead. He hit a car and Sango was in the lead. Sango won and they went to the next race. Kohaku won the circuit, Sango won the drift and Kohaku won the drag. Kohaku knew he was going to lose the outrun, Sango was the best because she had a lot of nitro, while he had little. So, Sango won and Kohaku owed her.

"Mwuhahaha! Go fix us lunch! I won, you have to cook me lunch! Mwhahaha!"

"Yeah, if I cook for you, you'll get complementary spit in yours." He said grumbling, shuffling to the kitchen, Sango right behind him.

"You better watch out, I'll put ex-lax in yours!"

"Sango, we don't own any ex-lax!"

"Yes, but I'll go buy some! What then? Mwuhahaha!" Sango said sitting at the table rubbing her hands together evilly. Kohaku rolled his eyes and pulled hotdogs out of the refrigerator. He put three in the microwave. Kohaku pulled out some condiments and hotdog buns and set them on the table. He took two paper plates and set one in front of Sango and one where he was going to sit. He went back to the fridge and pulled out a coke for himself and a Cherry-Vanilla Dr. Pepper for Sango.

"Wow Kohaku! Your breaking out the fine china aren't ya?" Sango asked laughing. Kohaku set the drinks down. Sango took hers and opened it taking a long drink.

"Heck yeah! Only the best for my special guest!" Kohaku said in mock seriousness with one hand over his heart, the other one taking the hotdogs out.

"I feel so special. -sniff-" Sango played along, wiping an imaginary tear away. Kohaku set the hotdogs down, taking two for himself.

"Hey!" Sango protested. Kohaku looked up from where he was getting ready to put ketchup on his hotdog.

"What?"

"I want 2 too!" Sango said grabbing the last one and putting it on her plate. Kohaku blinked at her before taking both hotdogs and licking them all over.

"Now do you want mine?" Sango looked at him in horror.

"I can't believe you just did that! That just sick! Of course I don't want it now! You licked it! Ugghh!" Sango said grabbing the ketchup, mustard, her drink, and a bun. She took the items and turned her back to Kohaku, putting her arms around the stuff protectively.

"Stay away you evil hotdog licker! Oh my gosh! You molested a hotdog!" Sango said in shock and horror. She quickly put her hotdog on the bun. She put ketchup in one side and mustard on the other. She ate it taking small but quick bites of her hotdog.

"There, now my hotdog is safe from you." Sango said eating the last bite of her hotdog. She took the paper plate and threw it away. Sango picked up the buns and condiments. She put them in their proper places.

She went to the living room and picked up her scattered items. She walked to her room and deposited the items to their proper places. Sango sighed. She went to her closet and pulled out some dress slacks for work. Sango took her skirt off and put the slacks on. The white shirt she was wearing would be fine for work. Sango grabbed her boots and pulled her car keys out of her purse on the way out to go back to the living room. She glanced at the living room clock. '_1:30? How did it get so late?'_ Sango thought. She sat down on the couch and slipped her boots on. Sango peeked her head into the kitchen where Kohaku was putting his paper plate in the sink.

"I'm going to work Kohaku. You want to come with me? You can hang out with Souta. Kagome's supposed to meet me there."

"Fine, let me change into something else." Kohaku said walking past her to his room. He came back 5 minutes later to see Sango sitting on the couch.

"I'm ready." Kohaku said stepping toward the door. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and dark blue hoodie.

"Let's go then." Sango told him opening the door.

"Oh, wait! My cell phone!" Sango said running to her room and digging it out of her purse. She hooked it on her pants and went back to where Kohaku was waiting.

"Are we ready **now**?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, we **are**." Sango replied walking out the door. Kohaku walked out the door behind her. Sango let him move in front of her so she could turn around and lock the door. She locked the door and they went down the steps and to the car.

"Hey Kohaku, you wanna drive?"

"Yeah!"

"How about...NO!" Sango said laughing at him as she got in on the driver's side.

"You're so mean to me." Kohaku complained getting in on the passenger's side. After Sango started the car, Kohaku began fiddling with the knobs on the radio. Sango sighed and drove away.

"Don't you have any good stations?" Kohaku complained still changing the stations.

"Yes, go to 102.9 the buzz" He flipped it over to a different station and Sango just rolled her eyes heavenward. Kohaku began singing along with the radio. Sango winced. He didn't have the best singing voice in the world. Okay, truth? After all his years of being around Sango you would think he would have picked up on how to actually sing. Wrong! He sounded like a dying cat!

Sango thanked god when they finally reached the mall. Correction, overly packed mall. It was jammed packed and angry people were everywhere, and this was just the parking lot. Sango circled the lot 3 times before she saw a SUV right up front leaving. She motioned it out and it backed up and sped as fast as it could away from the mall parking lot. Sango pulled in and heaved a sigh of relief. They still had 15 minutes for her to get to work. She shut the car off and handed the keys to Kohaku.

"What are you giving these to me for? Oh, you want me to drive after all?" He asked, a smile lighting his face.

"No, I don't have any pockets to put them in. When I get to work you have to give them back. My uniform has pockets." Sango said getting out. Kohaku sighed and got out too. He walked around to the other side of the car and stood by Sango.

"Are we going?"

"Yeah, just waiting on you." Sango replied beginning to walk toward the entrance of the mall.

Inside the mall it was a complete and utter madhouse. Sango felt Kohaku grab her arm.

"What, you scared?" She asked teasing him.

"No, I have your keys remember. And I don' t want to get lost." Kohaku replied as Sango began walking through the throng of people, Kohaku still clutching her arm tightly.

By the time they made it through the mall and to Bath and Body Works, Sango had one minute to be there. Sango searched the place for Kagome. Her eyes were met with an excited Kagome dragging a disgruntled Souta around. Kagome was running around smelling all of the scents. Her unruly raven hair smacking Souta in the face as she literally ran to every scent station. Her coffee brown eyes laughed and danced with delight. She suddenly turned around and spotted Sango.

"Sango! Over here!" She called out waving her hand wildly in the air as to get her attention. Sango laughed and ran over to her. Kohaku had finally let go of her arm and was following her over to Souta.

"What's up Souta?" Kohaku asked giving Souta a high-five.

"Nothin' much. Let's blow this joint!" Souta said racing toward the entrance of the shop.

"Let's go! Here's your keys sis!" He called throwing her car keys at her. She caught the keys.

"Don't do anything stupid! And stay away from Hibbets Sports store!" Sango called after the two young boys as they vanished into the crowd of people.

"I remember what happened last time. They picked up some of the weights and somehow managed to knock the weight rack over. Little brats." Kagome said staring after them.

"Yep, they are brats most of the time. I have to put my work apron on, will you wait for me by the counter?" Sango asked Kagome as she made her way to the back where workers wereonly allowed.

"Sure." Kagome said standing at the cash register,still smiling .

Sango came back out. She glanced around. It was her and Leana today. She was with a customer, so Sango decided she would run the register. Sango's eyes roamed the shop as she looked for the now missing Kagome. She found Kagome at the coconut scent department. Sango sighed, walking from behind the counter and over to Kagome.

"Kagome...Your _supposed_ to be helping me, _not _yourself." Sango said grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the registers.

"Bu-but Sango!" She whined.

"No buts, I need your help Kagome." Sango said setting her in front of the cash register as she went around to stand behind the counter.

"Stop pouting Kagome, you promised to help me."

"Okay, I'll help. I've already set you up with some guys from Inuyasha's college. Most of them he knows and he says they're decent people. I've also picked some from our school!" Kagome said cheerily. Sango groaned and smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Kagome," She whined, "Guys from _our _school? But I _know _them!" Kagome stared in confusion,

"So? You know them. What's the problem?"

"I know them! I don't like many of the guys in our school period." Sango said throwing her hands up in dismay.

"Okay, calm down Sango. There's still two that I haven't called. Tell me if you'll go out with them, okay?"

"Fine" Sango said exasperated.

"Okay. Jaken?"

"No, broke his nose in the seventh grade. He never forgave me.And he's way too short for my tatse." Sango said shaking her head.

"I can't believe you sometimes Sango. Now, last one. Ryushi?"

"No, he's not very respectful to his girlfriends. He's abusive and violent."

"How would you know this?"

"I saw him one time. I actually came to the victims aid. He's bad news though."

"Where am I when you hit all of these people? Huh? Huh? Why do I not remember this?"

"Because that was the same time you had an archery meeting Kagome. Remember?"

"I vaguely remember you saying something about it. Anyways. I've called all of your other dates. You've got one scheduled for every night of this week. Starting tonight through next Saturday."

"WHAT? Why couldn't have made them from tomorrow on? Why Kagome? Why?" Sango yelled, glaring at Kagome from behind the counter.

"Hehe. 'Cause tonight was the only open time for one of them. Don't worry Sango! Just try to have fun! I'll be going home with you so I can help you get ready for tonight. Okay?"

"Fine" came a muffled reply. Sango had her head on the counter, her arms covering the back of her head. '_So ends my normal life.'_ Sango thought miserably as she raised her head to check a customer out.

A/N: What do you think? Wow, I got five reviews on the first chap! That's awesome! In the next chapter, is gonna be her (cough) un- (cough) successful dates. 4th chapter is when the fun begins!

Okay,

Leana,pronounced Lee-ann-ah

Ryushi,pronounced Ri-you-she

Ja

PK

12/30/04

I changed some things on it so the story will flow better. Ja, 5/25/05


	3. Dating Fiasco's

Hello! I've gotten a bunch of reviews for this story, so I decided to write another chapter! Okay, Review Replies:

Hinata-Resident:My sis got it for x-mas 2! Both of us play it though. (I'm currently smoking' her in the career mode! ) We can't get the 2 player to work though --, and our cousin Mick has the game 2 and two-player won't work for him so, bleh. It's okay if you didn't review it for the first chapter! Like they say, Any Review is a good review, or maybe it's publicity... yea, it's publicity. anyways, glad you liked it! Keep R and R-ing!

SangoMirokusLove: I'm glad you want me to write more! You love my story! That means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading!

KaguyaEvenstar: It was supposed to be a kinda funny chapter showing that Sango and Kohaku are close. They'll be even closer later on, considering they're all they've got. Now, your questions. Ch. 4 to be exact on you first one. Inuyasha will appear sometime. I'm making him appear in this chapter. If all goes well, this chapter will be out by the 3rd of January. And remember, I update when I get reviews, inspiration, and the time. Keep R and R-ing!

Nessa03:I will! Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Lilacks: Thanks for reviewing again! Your comments really help. Some of it will be funny, but some will be kinda sappy/ you-get-a-warm-fuzzy-feeling. I'll be looking forward to your new story, I wanna read it!

Lina-sama: You don't want to flame me? -crys- Oh thank you! I think every writer goes through the fear of a story being rejected, so make them feel good! After all, it's their ideas! Anyways, back to Lina-sama, I have to agree with you on the p.s. part. -smiles dreamily-Most anime guys are hott! Oh yea, I do know some Japanese., so I know that houshi-sama means a priest. Or in this case, Miroku. Though in the anime Sango always refers to Miroku as Miroku, except rarely where she calls him Monk.

Lady-Sango77:don't worry about your bro, the day will come when you can take his car keys. Hide them somewhere, like in the litterbox or the garbage can, but don't let them get thrown away, you'll get in big trouble! Well, maybe, if you fess up to hiding them in the first place. Hehehe! You are welcome, and thanks for the compliment.

keep saying, 'Keep R and R-ing' Bleh, I'm so sorry to everyone that I can't come up with anything better.)

Important:I have changed some things in the 2nd chapter. You need to go back and read around the last of it,when Sango drags Kagome away from the station. Make Sure You Read That Part!

Nobody Til' You

Ch.3

Dating Fiasco's

**After work...**

Sango sighed as she and Kohaku made their way to her car. Kagome and Sango had to hunt the two down and ended up finding them in E.B games, playing games of course. They had to drag them out. The whole time shouting about how they wanted the game they were playing. Sango sighed again and rubbed her hands over her eyes as they arrived at the car. She, unfortunately, had a date tonight. Kagome was coming over to help her get ready. '_Why she needs to come over to help me get ready is a mystery to me. It's just a date!' _Sango thought as she slid in to the drivers seat. The mall was deserted by now. Everything closed at 7 at the mall. There was only Sango's purple Intrepid, and Kagome's silver and pink Mazda Miata. Kagome's Miata was two isles from Sango's Intrepid. Sango put her seat belt on.

She waited until she heard Kagome's car start before doing a U-turn and heading for the exit of the malls parking lot.

The car ride home was un-eventful.

"You sure are quiet Kohaku." Sango stated.

"Because I'm thinking of how I'm going to beat you at NFSU2. And how to buy the game I was playing at the video game store." He replied looking thoughtful. Sango laughed.

"Well,you just keep thinking about how your gonna do all of that. Tell me when you have it all planned out." She said as she pulled into a parking space. She turned the car off and got out,Kohaku not much farther behind her. Kagome and Souta were right behind her as she started up the steps.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take the elevator?" Kohaku asked her.

"Yeah,but we all need a workout." Sango replied

"Are you .:Huff:. Calling me .:Puff:.fat Sango? .:Pant:."

"Why no Kagome. But you sound a bit winded." Sango said smiling.

When they finally arrived at the apartment, Sango felt around until she realized Kohaku had the key.

"Let me have the key Kohaku" She said in a commanding tone He sighed and reluctantly gave her the key. She put it in the keyhole and turned. It clicked and she stepped in. She flipped the lights on.

"We should have turned them on before we left." Kohaku said as Sango walked to the kitchen. Souta made a beeline to the games and began searching through them. Sango searched through the freezer an pulled out two Digorno pizza's. She put them on a cooking sheet and popped them on the oven. She poked her head back in the living room. Her gaze swept the room, landing on Souta.

"Where's Kagome and Kohaku, Souta?"

"Kagome went to pick you an outfit out, and Kohaku is changing his clothes. Is this your game?" Souta asked holding up a game.

"Which one is it?" She asked coming into the living room.

"Says, 'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature'." Souta said looking at the game then at her.

"Yea. that's mine."

"What kind of game is it?"

"It's a RPG. You run your grandpa's farm and by the end of year 3 you have to have a high percentile to be able to stay in the little town." Sango told him before going down the hallway to her room.

"Kagome?" She asked as she looked around her room. A bedraggled Kagome came crashing out of her closet.

"How did you get in there?" Sango asked as she walked over to Kagome and helped her up off of the floor.

"Hehe. I have my ways." Kagome replied handing her a shirt that had a picture of bubblegum with 5 cents written beside the picture. On the bed there was a jean skirt and brown sandals.

"Okay, go put this on." Kagome said shoving Sango into the bathroom and handing her the clothes. Kagome slammed the door before she could protest. Sango rolled her eyes and mumbled about overbearing best friends. She took her slacks and blouse off, and replaced them with the bubblegum top and the jean skirt. Kagome knocked on he door.

"Sango! You done yet?" Came her muffled question.

"Yes." Sango said as she opened the door.

"See what great taste I have?"

"Yea. This is what I've always wanted, to be your personal Barbie." Sango replied flatly.

"Hey! Don't you have a date or something with Inuyasha?"

"No, we went out last night. But we have a date tomorrow,so I'll pick your clothes out after you leave. I'll call you tomorrow to check in before your date." Kagome said smiling while she went through Sango's hair accessories. She picked up a hair clip. She grabbed a brush and started on Sango's hair.

"I thought you were getting my outfit, not doing my hair." Sango said, looking at Kagome through the mirror.

" I wanted to do your hair. I want to pick your make-up out too." Kagome replied as she twisted her hair up and secured the clip at the bottom of it to let the top part fall and fan out. Kagome took the brush and fluffed her bangs before looking for any loose strands. Finding none she put the brush in a drawer and grabbed Sango's make-up bag. Kagome made her selections for make-up. Sango looked at them each before snorting.

"Kagome I'm beginning to see a pattern. The lip-gloss is called , 'Bubblegum', the eyes shadow is called 'Double Bubble', and my shirt features none other than bubblegum. Pray tell, Kagome, why I've got the bubblegum theme going on?"

"Hehe. I want some bubble gum to chew. Then I saw your shirt, then I saw all of the make-up and couldn't help it. It's cute!" Kagome said smiling at her.

"And I don't do 'cute', Kagome." Sango told her flatly.

"Come on. Just this once, then never again!"

"Never Ever"

"Never Ever." Kagome quickly complied.

"Can I also put a microphone on you and listen to your conversation? Ooo,I could tell you what to say!" Kagome said looking at her hopefully.

"No,no way are you going to listen to my conversations,much less tell me what to say." Sango replied beginning to put more eye shadow on. She picked up the lip gloss and applied a liberal amount before facing Kagome for inspection.

"What do you think? Do I look ready for a date?" Sango asked, nervousness coming back full force.

"You look perfect for your date. Now,go put your shoes on. He should be here any minute." Kagome said pushing Sango out of the bathroom. Kagome turned the light out. Sango had slipped her sandals on and was waiting for Kagome.

"Here,this is the purse I chose for you to take." Kagome said handing her a light pink purse with a silver S embroidered on the front. Sango took it and slipped it on her shoulder.

"The guy's name is Hojou. He's taking you out to La Cazona. Remember, If it starts bombing, go to the bathroom and call me. I'll set up a fake emergency to get you out or something." Kagome said as they walked down the hall to the living room.

"How do you know where he's taking me?"

"Inuyasha told me."

"Oh." Sango said as they both took a seat on the couch. "Hey,wait a minute!Is this the same Hojou that liked you a couple of years ago?"

"Hehe,maybe...Just don't worry Sango,everything'll be alright. I'm gonna be here until after your date. I'll probably take Souta home after a while."

"Fine,give me one of the worst guys on the planet for my first date in a LONG time...I see how you are Kagome...Anyways,when I get home I'll give you an analysis of the guy. Oh yeah,there's pizza in the oven,don't let it burn." Sango said as they both turned to watch what Souta was doing. Kohaku still hadn't returned from his room. A knock came on the door and Kagome rushed ahead of Sango to open it. A young man stood smiling, dressed in jeans and a maroon button up shirt. As Kagome ushered him inside, Sango got a look at his face. He had short, light brown hair. His smiling brown eyes were alert yet had a look of complete wonder and boyish innocence. His mouth was set in a friendly smile. To complete his outward appearance was a button nose. '_Yep,the same Hojou from a few years ago.This is gonna suck.'_ Sango thought. Kagome took Sango's arm and brought her to stand in front of him.

"Sango, this is Hojou. Hojou this is Sango." Kagome said as means of introduction.

"Hello, Sango."

"Hello Hojou." Sango replied. '_That is so lame. I have absolutely nothing to say to him. Just great.'_ She thought.

"Well, if you're ready to go." He asked her, glancing toward the door.

"Let me say bye to my brother and then we'll go." Sango said smiling as she left the living room. She stepped down the hallway to his bedroom door. She knocked softly before slowly opening it. The music of Story of the Year blasted in her ears. She quickly shut the door and went to his stereo to turn the volume down. The words of the song, 'Page Avenue' played softly in the background. Kohaku was sitting on his computer with his back turned towards her. He was looking on gamefaqs or some other gaming site. Sango walked to where she was standing behind him.

"I'm leaving Kohaku. My date just arrived. I'm so nervous!" Sango stated smiling down at the top of his head. He turned around in his chair and looked at heres"Well,at least you look pretty." He said smiling at her. He hopped up out of the chair.

"Don't worry Sango. Everything will be alright. Now,your date is waiting." Kohaku said grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door. He pushed her into the living room to stand beside her. He smiled at the young boy as he took him in. He looked nice enough.

"Well, bye Sango."Kagome said clearing her throat.

"Oh! Right!" Sango said jumping with a start. She kissed Kohaku on the top of the head. And then proceeded to her dates side. "Are you ready Sango?"

"Yea, let's go Hojou." She said as she stepped toward the door. He followed after her,still smiling. As they stepped out, Sango heard Kagome call out,

"Good luck Sango!" Sango smiled to herself as Hojou opened the passenger side of his cream Impala. Sango slid in and Hojou shut her door. He climbed in and started the car.

**At The Restaurant...**

Sango sat in the orange chair across the table from Mr. I-Drive-The-Speed-Limit Hojou. It took them 15 minutes to get here, where Sango could have gotten there in 5.

"What would you like to drink?" An elderly waiter asked Sango.

"Umm...The frozen lemonade." Sango said looking over her menu.

"I'll have Pepsi." Hojou said without looking.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, then I'll take your orders." The waiter said leaving.

"So Sango,how have you been?The last time I saw you was about 2 yrs. Ago. You've changed a lot." Hojou said to her conversationally.

"I've been fine. Keeping busy,with work and school,not to mention making sure Kohaku is happy. I agree,it has been a while since I've seen you." She replied glancing at him above her menu. He wasn't even looking at his. The waiter came back with their drinks, her dates in a regular glass, and hers in a margarita glass. It tasted like lemonade, and was really good.

"Can I take your orders now?"

"Yeah," Hojou said handing the guy his menu, "I want the Spanish Gazpacho."

Sango gave her menu another once over before deciding.

"I'll have the Chimichanga" Sango told him,handing her menu back to the elderly waiter. He finished jotting down their orders and left to give it to the cook.

Sango glanced at Hojou. He was watching her.' _Oh great,just what I need. Someone to watch me while I eat.' _She thought while taking a sip of her drink.

"So Sango,you mentioned earlier that you have a job?"

"Umm,yeah,at Bath And Body Works. Your in college right?" Sango sighed inwardly,'_Maybe this won't be so bad. He might have changed since I saw him last.'_

"I am actually. My major is in the biology,so I figured I might as well run with it,"He said giving a small laugh,"Plants and herbs always have been my life_." 'Oh god,he's a square sissy boy. What have I got myself into?' _Sango thought helplessly.

"Oh,that's umm,nice,that you love plants so much." Sango replied giving a falsely bright smile. He didn't even notice.

_Later_

Sango slowly opened the door to the apartment. Once inside Kagome charged up and bombed her with question.

"What did you talk about?Was he nice?What do you think about him?What did you eat?Did you have fun?TELL ME!"

"Nothing,to nice,sissy boy,Chimichanga,no. Now that your questions are answered,can you please just kill me now?" Sango said slipping her sandals off and setting her purse on the coffee table. Kagome sat down on the couch.

"No,I will not kill you. What happened that made it so bad?" Sango flopped down on the couch beside her. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes.

"First,all he talked about were herbs,and how they can help heal sickness and other medical problems. **THEN**,when the food came, insisted on putting a napkin over my chest so my shirt wouldn't get dirty if I spilled something. Then,he started pointing out what all was in his food,and what purpose it served in the herbal world." Sango finished in a rush, Kagome was quiet for a minute.

"Sango,I'm sorry. For setting you up with him,and for you having such a horrible date with him. Tomorrow's will hopefully be better." Kagome told her while hugging her. "I'm going to take Souta home. I'll be over tomorrow,okay? I'll see you after work." Kagome finished and stood up. Kagome grabbed her car keys off of the counter and headed toward the door. "Don't worry Sango,everything is happening for a reason. I laid out your outfit on your bed for tomorrow. " She said before leaving.

Sango sat on the couch for who knows how long. All she knew was that when she went to bed,it was late. And when she had woke up that morning,life had been as good as possible. But now everything seemed to be going down hill. As she slowly walked to her room,she peeked her head into Kohaku's room. The sheets were tangled around his body and he was laying half off the bed. Sango smiled slightly and closed his door quietly,then headed toward her room.

On her bed was black tank top that was ruffled at the hem,and blue jean bell bottoms. At the foot of her bed were knee-high black boots. On her dresser was a note that read,

_Sango,_

_For you makeup you should wear gray eyeshadow and_ _a clear lip gloss. I know you only wear pink eyeshadow,but now is the time for change,and you can start by wearing other colors of eyeshadow. With your outfit,you'll look gorgeous. I should seriously be your wardrobe manager and makeup artist when you become a Supa Star. For your hair,put it up in a pony-tail. I'll call you tomorrow. Lylas,_

_Kagome_

Sango sighed and looked at her outfit one last time. It would work,she'd wear the gray eyeshadow. She sighed again and changed into a floppy T-Shirt and some pink pajama bottoms. She flopped into bed and sighed one last time. '_Please let it get better. Please..' _Was her last thought before drifting asleep.

2nd Date

Sango slowly took a sip of her Dr.Pepper. She mulled over what Kagome had told her about this guy over the phone.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Sango,his name is Naraku,and he's pretty well-to-do. Your going to Chinese and then a movie. I'm not sure what you'll be seeing,but If something starts to go bad,call me. Inuyasha and I will come pick you up. Everything should be okay though." Kagome jabbered on the phone to Sango._

"_Sure thing Kagome,I Know,Uhuh. Sure thing,okay. Good luck on your date,I'll talk to you later,bye."_

_End of Flashback_

Everything was good so far. He didn't talk very much,but other than that everything was okay. He was not that bad looking of a guy. He had long greasy black hair,so that was a minus,but he had a red eyes and a longish nose. He's mouth was smiling slightly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. What was strange was he was in all black leather and he seemed to be in deep thought. Sango took a bite of popcorn.

The lights in the theater went dim and the opening began to play. Before the actual movie came on,his arm was behind her shoulders. She tensed slightly but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha and Kagome

"Would you hurry up already? Just like a woman,no sense of priorities. Kagome!Come ON!" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs at Kagome. He has just arrived at the shrine to find that his date still wasn't ready.

"I'm coming Inuyasha. Honestly Inuyasha,we still have 20 minutes to be there." Kagome's voice floated down the steps. Inuyasha's ears twitched impatiently.

"Hurry up already!" He called,again for the 3rd time since he arrived there.

"I'm done,let's go." Kagome said coming down the steps. She was dressed in a green pheasant top and a khaki skirt. She completed the ansaumble with brown flip-flops and a brown leather necklace.

"You look great,let's go" Inuyasha said ushering her the rest of the way down the steps.

"I see how you are Inuyasha" She said slightly mad she stomped out the door and made her way to the car. She was stopped short as she was tugged around by her arm. She met Inuyasha's lips on here own and his warm embrace. Inuyasha smirked against her mouth and tugged her closer to him. Kagome leaned in a bit more and put her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha broke the kiss off and hugged her. He pulled away smirking. "Is that why you were mad?"Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Maybe." She let him go and started for the car again. "Come on,we're gonna be late!" She yelled over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Women" he muttered as he climbed into his 1994 Twin Turbo Supra.

Sango and Naraku

Something definitely didn't feel right with Sango. After she sat her drink down and handed her popcorn to Naraku,she excused her self to go to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom she heaved a sigh of relief. Something just was creeping her out about this Naraku guy. The only thing he'd done was put his arm around her,but it just felt wrong. It made her feel sick. She went over to one of the sinks and washed her hands. She still had the sick weary sense in the pit of her stomach '_Oh snap out of it girl,your just fine. This is just nerves,calm down. Get a hold of yourself' _She thought as she slowly exited the restrooms. She made her way back to the room where the movie was playing. It was almost over by the time she arrived. Only 5 minutes remained. She found where she had previously been and sat down beside her date. Who was still giving her the creeps. Sango sighed inwardly at how stupid she was to feel this way. After all,it was just nerves.

Naraku's arm was back around her shoulders once more. She bent down to pick up her drink, and get her popcorn back from Naraku. When she sat back up,the credits began rolling and the light slowly came back on. "Aww,I missed the last of it." She said.

"Don't worry,I'll tell you about it later." Naraku said pulling her up with him as he stood up. His arm was around her waist possessively. She felt as though she was being tugged along instead of being able to walk for herself.

As they reached the car,she was tugged around forcefully. Before she registered what was happening,she felt Naraku's lips on her own. Angrily,she pushed him away.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"I'm showing you a good time baby." He said slipping is arms around her waist. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Don't struggle Sango. Come on,we can go to my place and have some real fun." He said beginning to kiss down her neck. She shoved him away.

"Stop it you bastard! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I think you'll change your mind" He said grabbing her wrists and dragging her forward in a forceful kiss. She kneed him and jerked away. Naraku grabbed himself and fell to his knees with a groan.

"I told you to let me go,and you wouldn't listen." Sango said holding her fist up in a battle stance. It began to rain.

"You little bitch!I'll kill you! No body tells me what I can and can't do. If I want you,I can have you. You'll regret this you little slut. I'll get you back for this." Naraku said standing up as best he could and limping to his car. He got in,revved the engine and sped straight toward her. She dodged out of the way and in between two other cars. She hit the pavement hard. She heard his tires squeal and eventually his cars engine couldn't be heard. By this time,it was raining hard and Sango was soaked. A few tears escaped her eyes as she made her way back to the theater. It was closed.

She went and stood under the marque. Slowly digging through her purse,she pulled out her cell phone. '_Please let Kagome pick up. Please.'_ She thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha watched Kagome across from where he was sitting. She was picking at her food and her face was set in a frown.

"What's wrong" He barked out at her. She started

"Oh!Oh,nothing,I'm just not hungry." She said looking back down at he food.

"That's a lie and you know it. On the way over here you talked non-stop about how hungry you were. What's bothering you Kagome?" Inuyasha said stabbing his fork in his chicken and folding his arms across his chest.

"I told you Inuyasha,nothings bothering me."

"Bullshit" Inuyasha replied.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm telling the truth." Kagome said glancing outside. "It's raining out." She stated before going into deep thought.

"Fuck the weather! Tell me what has you so spaced out! I came here to spend time with you and eat a nice meal together,because you always complain we never go anywhere. And lately I haven't been able to spend time with you because of my classes. Now tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha said angrily to her. Kagome was silent for a minute.

"You know the guy Sango went on a date with tonight? Naraku?"

"Finally,we're getting somewhere. Yeah,I know him. Why?"

"It's just that,I remember an article in the paper Jii-Chan was reading to us over breakfast a couple of months ago. It was about a guy named Naraku and he was arrested for being busted with drugs. He also had 2 counts of statutory rape,but he wasn't found guilty of it. He said it was his twin brother,Onigumo,that was the one. He only admitted to the drug charges and he was put in jail for some time." Kagome said quietly.

"So,you think the one Sango is with is the same Naraku from a couple of months ago?" Inuyasha asked skeptically

"Yeah,I think it is." Kagome replied,"I hope I didn't set my best friend up with a drug addict. Oh god,what if I did?"

"Gods Kagome,calm down. It can't be the same Naraku. You said he went to jail right? If he went,he'd also be put in rehab,and it's not easy to get out of there from what I've heard. Calm down,Sango's fine."

"But how many people in this town are named Naraku? How many Inuyasha?" Kagome said tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome,please don't cry," Inuyasha said getting up and coming around the table. He hugged her to him as best he could while sitting in a squatting position. Outside it began raining harder

"Everything is okay. Sango is just fine-" Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of Kagome's cell phone ringing. Kagome glanced at the caller I.D. Before flipping the phone open as fast as she could.

"Sango?"

Sango

BRing BringBri-

"Sango?"

"Kagome?" Sango replied tearfully.

"Oh my god Sango,what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"..I-..I need y-you and Inu-Inuyasha to c-come pick me u-up." Sango said,tears slowly making their way down her distressed face.

"We'll be right there Sango,just hold on. Everything is going to be okay." Kagome told her reassuringly.

"I'll see you in a few Sango,okay?"

"Yeah,in a f-few." Sango said. She heard the click and knew Kagome had hung up. Yet she didn't close her phone. After a few seconds the phone emitted a high pitch beeping noise.

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep- **

Kagome & Inuyasha

"We have to go now Inuyasha. Sango needs us." Kagome said closing her phone and hanging it to the side of her waist. She stood up and made her way toward the door.

"H-hey! Wait up! Umm,Waiter! Check please!" Inuyasha called holding up his index finger,motioning for the waiter as he followed,far behind Kagome.

"K-Kagome! Come back! I have to pay for the food!" Inuyasha yelled frantically as he dug around in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a 50. Not even noticing, he gave it to the waiter.

"Keep the change!" He yelled back at the man and darted out the exit and to his car. Kagome was already inside and waiting on him.

"What took you so long? Sango's going to think we aren't coming!" Kagome told him indignantly.

"Hold your horses woman. You'll be there in no time," Inuyasha said starting the car and putting it into drive. He hit the gas and they shot off like a bullet. Toward the movies,but most importantly,toward Sango.

Sango

Sango slowly closed her phone. It was pouring out,she didn't have an umbrella,and worst of all,she just had the worst date of her life. '_What I wouldn't give for a hole to crawl in'_ Sango thought. Siting down on the curb,she waited for her best friend in shining to save her.

None too soon they arrived. Sango stood up and dusted herself off Before they even got stopped,Kagome bolted out of the car and grabbed Sango in a tight hug.

"The calvary has arrived!" Came Kagome's muffled speech from where her face was buried in Sango's shoulder.

"Kagome you IDIOT! Never EVER jump out of a moving vehicle again! Are you trying to break your leg? You IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his car door shut and walking over to them.

"I was worried about my best friend in case you haven't noticed!" Kagome yelled back,releasing Sango from the hug and facing Inuyasha,hands on her hips.

"I realize that,but it's no reason to KILL yourself over the person your worried about!" Inuyasha yelled back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm,could you guys stop fighting. You look stupid,standing in the parking lot of the movie theater,screaming at each other over me and about Kagome jumping out of a moving vehicle. Now is not the time for this." Sango said interrupting their squabble.

"Sango's right Inuyasha. You should listen to her." Kagome said while dragging a tired Sango over to Inuyasha's car.

"ME?YOU should listen to her!" Inuyasha said as he walked to the drivers side of his car. He got in and started the car. Kagome rolled her eyes and and got in the passengers side. She glanced at Sango through the rear view.

"You okay Sango?"

"Yeah,I guess" Sango replied looking out the window. Kagome watched her for a few more minutes as Inuyasha pulled away and started toward Sango's apartment.

Sango sat quietly watching the familiar scenery fly by. '_Where did I go wrong?' _She thought to herself.

At the Apartment

Sango used her key to open the door. They all walked inside and Sango laid her purse on the coffee table and her keys on the kitchen counter.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Sango called from the kitchen

"No, we're fine." Kagome said,elbowing Inuyasha in the stomach. He was going to say yeah on Sango's offer.

"Hey Sango,what happened? With you and Naraku I mean?" Kagome asked her.

"I'll tell you later." Sango said quietly,shooting a quick glance at Inuyasha.

"Women" He muttered before standing up and heading toward the door.

"I'll be out in the car Kagome,hurry up with this girl talk." Inuyasha called before slamming the door behind him. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok,so tell me what happened." Kagome said.

"Well," Sango began.

10 minutes later

"...That bastard!He's the one that's gonna pay!I'll have Inuyasha go kick his ass!" Kagome said in anger.

"Shh Kagome,you'll wake Kohaku up! It's late,and he needs his sleep." Sango told Kagome in a whisper.

"Yeah,I know,but Naraku's gonna get what he deserves!" Kagome said pumping her fist in the air.

"Ok,but first we should get what we deserve. Sleep! I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow Kagome." Sango said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah,I know what you mean. I'm pooped!" Kagome said standing up and heading toward the door. Sango stood up and followed her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sango. Everything is gonna get better. Everything has to get worse before it can get better as the old saying goes...Or,it's something like that." Kagome said laughing a little.

"Yeah,something like that." Sango repeated. Kagome hugged Sango tightly before releasing her and giving a small wave before starting toward the stairs. '_She could've just used he elevator...' _Sango thought before closing the door and grabbing her purse off the table. She made her way to her room,once again checking in on Koahku. He was laid spread-eagled on his bed,flat on his stomach. He snorted and changed the position his head was in so he was looking to the left instead of the right. Sango smiled again before closing his door and heading to her own.

She changed her clothes and slowly went to lay in bed. Kilala was laid in the middle.

"Kilala! I haven't seen you in a long time."Sango exclaimed, picking up the small two-tailed cat demon and cradling her in her arms.

.:Meow:. Was Sango's only response. Kilala licked Sango's cheek. .:Meoow:. Sango laughed and set Kilala back down. Sango pulled the covers back and crawled into bed. As she closed her eyes,she saw a small figure coming toward her face. .:Meow:. It questioned before licking her nose.

"Kilala!" She laughed

"It's time to go to sleep, I've had a rough night." Sango said,talking to her cat. Kilala gave her a disapproving look before moving up on Sango's pillow and settling down into a ball. She was ready to go to sleep,just like Sango was. Sango snuggled into her covers and mulled over how her fuzzy feline friend could make her feel so much better after all that happened. Sango's last thought before falling asleep was, '_Must be because she understands me so perfectly, Even when I don't have to tell her what happens. She just knows. Or she heard me telling Kagome.'_

Inuyasha & Kagome

"Are you ready to go now?" Inuyasha complained loudly as Kagome opened the car door.

"Yeah,let's go." Kagome replied settling down in the passengers seat. The ride to Kagome's house was silent. Kagome was still slightly mad at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was in deep thought.

They finally arrived at the shrine. Inuyasha parked the car and they both got out.

"Umm,Inuyasha? You realize that you don't live here,right?" Kagome asked as she got pout and shut her door.

"Yeah,but," Inuyasha said coming around to where she was standing,"I just want to apologize for what happened."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay Inuyasha,really." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know,but it's not okay with me. We're going out again on Friday." Inuyasha said backing away slightly to look at her face.

"Fine. But this one is going to work out better than the last one. I can feel it!" Kagome said smiling up at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome kissed back,then they both broke it off. Inuyasha going back to the drivers side,Kagome going up the steps of the shrine.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Kagome called turning around and giving a small wave at Inuyasha.

"Okay...You had better remember this time though!" Inuyasha yelled to before smirking and getting in his car. As Kagome topped the stairs, Inuyasha's car started and sped away. Kagome quickly made her way to the house.

"I'm home!" She called as she flung the door open.

"Welcome home hunny. How was your date?"

"It was okay mom. Sango ran into some trouble though. I'll tell you about it." Kagome said setting her cell phone on the counter and slipping her shoes off.

3rd Date

"Okay Sango,come out of the bathroom." Kagome called from her position sitting Indian-Style on Sango's bed. She heard a 'click' and Sango emerged form the bathroom dressed in a plain whit T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"You like great! Heres your tennis shoes" Kagome said clapping her hands together childishly and throwing Sango her shoes. They landed at Sango's feet and she slipped them on

"What kind of date am I going on exactly?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Ah,your going to a poetry reading with Koga. One of those club like places,where they have guest speakers to recite their own poetry up on a stage." Kagome replied to her.

"The same Koga from school? That was hung up on you for a while after you and Inuyasha started dating? That Koga?" Sango asked.

"Umm,yeah..." Kagome said sheepishly," Don't worry,I'm sure he's changed. For the better too." Kagome said smiling sincerely at Sango.

"Yeah,just like Hojou?" Sango asked glaring at her.

"Yep!" Kagome said jumping off Sango's bed and making her way to the kitchen.

Kilala was in the kitchen eating when Sango arrived.

"Hey Kilala's back" Kagome said scooping the cat up into her arms.

"Yeah,she was sleeping on my bed last night." Sango told her while picking up her purse.

At the Poetry Reading

'_Goh,this is so boring. Even Koga looks bored. This is the worst date ever. I can already feel it going down hill. '_ Sango thought to herself. Both she and Koga were sitting in the booth,and pretending to concentrate on the poetry. Koga slipped his arm around Sango's shoulder. Except this time,Sango wasn't as creeped out as she had been with Naraku. It was hard to feel threatened by a guy who had such a bored look on his face. He seemed to have given up on trying to look interested.

"So Koga,your in college right? You go with Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to him. Koga glanced at her.

"Umm,yeah,you could say that." He replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh. What are you going to major in?" Sango whispered again.

"The fighting category. I'm going to be a famous boxer one day,and show the mutt up. He's going for Kendo,so he can work with his little sissy swords. Real men fight with fists!" Koga exclaimed pumping his fist in the air and getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And Koga takes home the title of world champ." Koga whispered with the dreamy look still in place. Sango looked away and rolled her eyes. _'Talk about a one track mind.'_ Sango thought.

Out of nowhere there was a shout.

"Hey! Koga! There you are man! We've been looking for you all over." Said a guy with a white Mohawk.

"Ginta,Hakaku. Wassup guys?" Koga asked them smirking...well,wolfishly. He stood up and High-fived them both before resuming his last position with his arm around Sango.

"Sango,I'd like you to meet Ginta,and Hakaku. They are two of the coolest people you will ever meet." Koga said boastingly.

"I'm sure." Sango said forcing a polite smile.

"Well guys,sit down,have a drink! Hahaha" Koga told them For some reason he laughed,for absolutely no apparent reason. It scared Sango slightly,_'What if he's mental. That'd be worse than Naraku and Hojou put together. I hope he's not mental.'_ She thought worriedly. Sango glanced at them. They were all laughing at some inside joke. This is nice,first she was bored,now she was being ignored. She went to reach for her drink to find it..missing?

"What?Koga, have you seen my-...Oh..." Sango said looking at Koga. He turned around and in his hand was..her drink!

"Umm yeah,excuse me,but I WAS going to drink that. But you can keep it now. I'll just order another one." Sango said calmly. Inside she was mad. '_How dare he? You don't go around drinking someone whom you don't knows drink! It's just messed up!'_ She raged in her mind.

This date could not get any worse. Or so she thought.

At The Apartment

"Sango? What happened?" A shocked Kagome asked her as Sango came in. Sango glared at Kagome

"Ginta happened. He set the building on fire!" Sango began. Sango's face and body were covered in a thin layer of smoke. Her hair was a mess and she was glaring like no body's business.

"Oh my god! Are you Serious?" Kagome asked walking over and waiting as Sango began taking her shoes off and setting her stuff down.

"Yeah,I'm just kidding. I came up with it all on my own...NOT!" Sango said angrily

"I can't believe this! First,we were both bored,then some of his buddies showed up and I was **completely** ignored,he took my drink,I had to get another one,**THEN** he **knocked** the new one _ALL_ over me,his buddy,Ginta,set the **table** on fire which escalated into **half** of the building being burned,**I** had to pick up the check,they wanted **ME** to pay for damages but I said **No Way**, AND THEN!I had to walk **10 MILES** to get home!" Sango yelled about how horrible her date was.

"Sango,why didn't you just call me? I'd have come got you." Kagome said watching as Sango slammed drawers and stomped around angrily. Sango stomped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"BECAUSE I WAS SO **MAD** I FORGOT!" Sango screeched through the bathroom door. The sound of the shower running and bottles being slammed and thrown around signified that Sango was taking a shower.

"BESIDES! I DIDN'T WANT TO RIDE IN HIS **JUNKY** FORD PINTO ANYWAYS!" Sango continued her rant.

"HE IS SO **STUPID**! I THINK HE'S A MENTAL CASE! HE NEEDS TO GO SEE A PHSYCIATRIST." Kagome sighed. It was only Wednesday and already everything was shot. All she could do was hope that tomorrow would be better for Sango.

4th Date

_'I can't believe that I'm having this good o a time,and at a museum no less.'_ Sango thought happily to herself. What really made her happy was that her friend from a long time ago had moved back into town,and she was with him right now. She smiled happily.

"Karonosuke,look at this statue! It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Sango asked her date, showing him a tall statue.

"You bet it is Sango" He said looking at it.

"Let's go to the art section." Karonosuke said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the art section of the museum. After they arrived,he still didn't let go of her hand. Sango sat down with Karonosuke on a bench.

"Okay,let's look at the map," Sango said pulling a pamphlet out of her back pocket," We're here, and we need to go cover these areas." Sango said pointing to them each in turn.

"Hmm,your right. Let's go!" Karonosuke said grabbing her hand again and pulling her up. Sango laughed and followed him.

At the Apartment

Sango slowly opened the door of Karonosuke's Honda Civic. Karonosuke walked her up the stairs and to the front door of her apartment.

"I had a really fun time tonight Sango." Karonosuke said.

"I did too." Sango said smiling up at him. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll call you sometime. I'd like to go out again Sango." Karonosuke said after pulling away. Sango blushed and replied,

"I'd love to too."

"Well,until next time." He said. He began walking toward the elevator. Sango slowly opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside.

" How'd it go?" Kagome said bouncing up from the couch and walking over to Sango.

"It went great. He kissed e on the cheek,and even wants to go out again sometime." Sango said leaning her back against the door and smiling dreamily.

" Sango's in loove!" Kagome crooned. She began to dance an odd little jig. Sango lost the dreamy look and started laughing at her.

"Your crazy Kagome. Hahaha" Sango said smiling and laughing at the same time

"Yeah,crazy in Loove!" Kagome began to prance around dancing,making Sango laugh even harder.

.:MeOow:.

"Kilala!" Sango said scooping the small cat up.

"I just had the best date ever." Sango stated happily.

"And tomorrow's going to be better." Kagome said.

"Oh,who's my date?"

" Some guy named Miroku. Inuyasha said he was his best friend. I've never met him though"

Mwuhahaha,next chapter! Enter the Monk!..that's not the chapter name,but it's gonna have Miroku in it did u like the fluffly I put in for Inuyasha and Kagome? Ok,the kiss scene doesn't really make a fluffly,but the hug part did. did my characters seem a bit OOC? Tell me,so I can fix it XD I want the characters in-character Okay,if anyone can tell me who Karonosuke is,I'll dedicate a chapter to you! yes,that's right,Karonosuke is an actual character. I need you to tell me what episode he was in,and what was his main objective in the show.


End file.
